drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Moira Eaelinas
Name: Moira Eaelinas Character History Moira Eaelinas is a short young woman, about 5'4". She is of a normal weight for her size; definitely not considered "thin," she is of average build. She has fiery red curls that hang down past her shoulders that if not properly restrained look quite a mess. Her eyes are a deep green that have always sparkled with mischief and humor. Her trademark feature, if you don't count her hair or eyes is her rosebud lips that always have a smile for her friends. Moira was born on a small farm in Andor not too far from the capitol, Caemlyn. Her father grew crops to feed the family and raised sheep to sell to merchants or whoever would buy his goods. She is the third child out of six, having an older brother, an older sister, a younger brother, and two baby sisters. As a young girl, Moira was always taught to show respect and manners to her elders or strangers ingraining in her a sort of shyness that was easily overcome as soon as someone warmed up to her. Moira's place on her family farm was normally as an assistant to her mother, Morella, until the two youngest girls were born when Moira was eight. After the birth of the twins, Moira was tasked to help her mother care for the babes. She was quite proud of her position as "nursemaid" to her beloved sisters and soon adopted a motherly type of caring attitude towards her friends. In her spare time on the farm she loved to read books and hear stories about far off lands and heroes and damsels in distress, but her favorite stories were about Aes Sedai. She had always dreamed of becoming Aes Sedai someday, and that dream was reinforced ten-fold when, at age seven, she went with her father to the market and saw her first "real, live Aes Sedai." Moira was awestruck by the ageless features that marked the proud woman so and, despite her upbringing, couldn't keep herself from gawking at the woman and what must have been her Warder. Ever since then, Moira had become obsessed with her dream of being Aes Sedai, reading all she could of them and asking questions of those who would answer such a curious child. Finally, after years of begging, pleading, and crying tears of frustration, at age sixteen, coming close to seventeen, Moira convinced her father to let her journey to Tar Valon so she could someday live her dream of being Aes Sedai. She packed her bags with what she thought she needed and climbed onto the cart with her father. She wiped the tears from her eyes and waved goodbye to her family, who slowly disappeared from view as she and her father rode on. The days passed excruciatingly slow for the anxious girl as she dreamed of what tower life would be and of all the people she would meet there. Would she really be Aes Sedai? What Ajah would she choose? Would she even bond a warder? So many questions circled through her head until finally, on a bright, sunny day, Moira and her father reached the shining gates of Tar Valon. Moira's eyes watered and grew wide as her mother's good saucers as she stared in awe at the beautiful city. It was so much more than she could ever imagine in her dreams! It was simply wonderful! Then a small thought struck her like a bell ringing in the steeple, "I'm here." OP Score Air - 6 Earth - 3 Fire - 4 Spirit - 5 Water - 6 Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios